


The Flu

by KaijuKitten



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't stress that enough, M/M, Sick Fic, flufffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKitten/pseuds/KaijuKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton won't admit he's sick and Hermann is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick myself and have a fever so high it's hard to do anything- so I wrote this instead. And it's really bad :,,,

I feel someone shake my shoulder gently. 

"Nooooo." I groan, curling up more into Hermann's parka. My head pounding and my throat scratchy. 

"Newton, please let me take your temperature," I hear Hermann request calmly from above me, "I've been nice enough to not make you move, you really need proper rest." He continues. I turn to face him, only pushing the hood off my head enough so he can see my forehead. 

"I'm not sick though, just a little..." I look for the right word as I relax into Hermann's cool touch, one hand on my forehead that quickly moves to stroke back my hair. I hear Hermann move his cane move a little before he mumbles, 

"You are only getting worse, mien schlatz." Not meant for my ears though because he only uses pet names of I've been good. I huff and burrow back into his coat. 

"I can't get worse if I'm not sick- I'm just... Tired or whatever." I bring my knees to my chest and sigh as I wrap my arms around them. I try to say more but my head is pounding and it getting more difficult to stay awake. 

"I can't stand to see you sick, darling, please go lie down in our room? You can take my parka with you, though I don't understand why you like it so much..." Hermann pleads before it turns into mumbling. 

"It reminds me of you." I mutter, sitting up slowly; still grabbing my knees. 

"Fifteen years together, nine years married, can't believe you still want to be reminded of me..." Hermann grumbles. For some reason that makes something in my chest twist unpleasantly and my eyebrows furrow. I pull the hood of the coat back. 

"You don't like being reminded of me?" I sniff, looking up at him. I must look pathetic, but fuck it.

"You know that's not what I meant," Hermann shakes his head, his small smile distracting me, "now up you come, I'm taking you to bed." 

"And I can bring your parka?" I ask, but I'm already standing, drowning in the coat, swaying slightly as I adjust. Hermann is moving to stand next to me, leaning down to kiss the side of my head sweetly as he whispers, 

"Of course, schlatz, follow me." Before leading me out of the lab.

"I love you." I coo, cozying into Hermann's shoulder. I feel him laugh as he opens the door to the room, right outside the lab because nobody likes to see those weird scientists walking through the Shatterdome to get to their room. The door swings open with a creak. 

"I love you too, darling," Hermann stands by the bed as I roll into it, not bothering to get under the covers, "I'll come to check on you later." He whispers but I'm already dozing off again. 

"Goodnight, love." Is the last thing I hear before the door is shut, and I fall asleep.


End file.
